World Wide Day of Play
|Row 6 title = Last Air |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Episode# |Row 7 info = On Going }} Worldwide Day of Play is an annual event designed to encourage kids and parents to turn off the television and play, especially outdoors. The yearly event officially began on all US Nickelodeon channels: Nickelodeon, Nick GAS (until 2007), Noggin (now Nick Jr.), The N (now TeeNick), and NickToons on October 2, 2004. Some foreign versions of Nick also participated. The event is designed as a finale for Nick's six-month long Let's Just Play campaign. In addition, Nick.com would also have special features for children to learn how to stay active and healthy. General purpose The event influences kids to be active by getting their schools and educational organizations to host an event to get out and be active. Those wanting to participate would contact Nickelodeon for instructions 2 hours When the Let's Just Play campaign ended in September, Nickelodeon aired the finale during the last Saturday of September, the "Worldwide Day of Play". Nickelodeon and its sister channels suspend programming for three hours from 12 Noon to 3PM ET/PT. During the time there was no programming, a special message would appear on the screen—for instance, this message was displayed during the dark period on Saturday, September 29, 2007: ::Yes, your TV is working. Yes, this is Nickelodeon. And yes, this is Nickelodeon's World Wide Day of Play! This is Nickelodeon's celebration of all things active-an entire day devoted to play! That means YOU should get off the couch, get up from the floor, and definitely quit slouching in your bed. You should be celebrating! Ride a bike, do a dance, kick a ball, skate a board, jump a rope, swing a swing, climb a wall, run a race, do ANYTHING that gets you up and playing! Once you've played, there's more Nick at 3pm. But until then, get up, get active, and GO PLAY! This message will repeat until 3pm, so unless you want to get bored, GO PLAY! Episodes List of "World Wide Day of Play" Episodes On September 27, 2008, the following message was shown on Nick: :"Today is Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play- an entire day devoted to play! And to celebrate, Nickelodeon has gone off the air from 12pm to 3pm to encourage you to get outside and play. There will be more Nick at 3pm, but until then, this message will keep repeating. So don't just sit there. Go play!" On September 26, 2009, the following message was shown on Nick: :" Today is Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play! Turn off your TV, shut down your computer, put down that cell phone-yes, YOU! and go ALL OUT! We'll see you back here at 3! " On September 25, 2010, the following message was shown on Nick: :" Today is Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play! We're outside playing and you should be too! So, turn off your TV, shut down your computer, put down that cell phone, and go ALL OUT! We'll be back at 3! " Previous editions took place October 1, 2005 and September 30, 2006. There was no Let's Just Play campaign in 2008, though the Day of Play was held that year. The Worldwide Day of Play is being held live in Washington D.C. in September 2011 with appearences by Victoria Justice, Daniella Monet, Big Time Rush, Keke Palmer and Nathan Kress. New episodes of Nickelodeon series After Nickelodeon resumes airing, they usually air marathons and premieres of TEENick series, or SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2007, SpongeBob SquarePants, Just Jordan, Tak and the Power of Juju, Zoey 101, iCarly, Back at the Barnyard had new episodes. Following in 2008 was the season premiere of iCarly and the finale of My Family's Got GUTS. Following in 2009 and 2010, iCarly and True Jackson, VP, and Big Time Rush had new episodes. Appearances Special appearances were arranged for the Worldwide Day of Play in 2010. These guests were included: Victoria Justice, Isabella Collins, Kyle Swann, Jeff Sutphen, Big Time Rush, and music performances by Miranda Cosgrove. Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:Health education Category:Play Category:2004 American television series debuts Category:Recurring events established in 2004